The Lost Love
by MsMalicious
Summary: This is about a group of vampires who are close friends that are trying to stop and kill all of the vampires that drink human blood, but one day when the 'leader' of the group bumps into a girl that looks like his dead lover, their world turns upside down
1. chapter 1

Extra info: vampire look like regular people but they have better senses and strength. sun doesn't hurt them & they usually use weapons when in a fight with other vampires and/or vampire hunters.

" talking"  
(author notes)  
peoples thoughts

CHAPTER 1 STARTING... NOW!

Sapphire and Rogue were on their way home(their roommates) when Sapphire accidentally bumped into a guy. the mystery guy said," watch it or.." and he stopped when he looked up and saw her. She got kinda scared since he was now staring so she quickly said," I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." and then she grabbed Rogue by the arm and they were back on their way home. Then where they finally got home they took off their coats and started talking while going to make lunch.

" So, did you know that guy or somthing? He was staring at you funny, almost like he saw a ghost or something."

" Rogue, if I knew him you'd know him, and I know that he was staring thats why i quickly apologized and then ran off with you, he was kinda creeping me out."

"Maybe he's a stalker," Rogue joked," and maybe he was thinking about you becoming his next victim."

" Rogue! You shouldn't be making jokes about that!" Sapphire scolded.

" I think someone's seen one too many horror movies." she replied.

" Haha, thats so funny i forgot to laugh." replied Sapphire.

" Geez! You can't take a joke even if your life depended on it." Rogue said.

"Looks like dinners almost ready," Replied Saphire.

"Sapphire, your changing the subject." commented Rogue.

" Whatever, Rogue would you get the plates and stuff out for dinner." replied Sapphire.

" Of course." she replied, she wasn't going to say anything more about it.

A FEW MILES AWAY

"Haiden whats wrong dude?" asked Ty," Ever since you came back from your stroll you've looked like you've seen a ghost."

" It's-It's just that when i was out, a girl bumped into me-" He said but was rudely cut off by dax,

"Haiden, it was just a girl." Dax said

" As I was saying a girl bumped into me and when I looked at her, shepauseshe looked like S-S-Sapphire." Haiden said,while stuttering over his dead finances name.

Everyone's eyes widen a small bit.

Dax then said," are you going crazy or something? She's been dead for 20 years. Do you really think she's still alive, even is she somehow was she would have contacted you."

" I know, I know, but it was just weird, I mean except for the clothes she was like a replicate of her, hell, even her voice was the same."

"wait, you talked to her?" asked Ty.

" well, not really talked but she apologized for bumping into me." Haiden replied.

" hmmm. How about we find more out about her and maybe it'll put your mind to rest." suggested Ty.

" Yea, he's right, maybe me and Roxanna could befriend her." said Arctic.

" I'd love to help Haiden, we'd all love to, right Dax?" asked Roxanna( her nicknames are Anna and Roxi but only her boyfriend calls her roxi.)

" Right Roxi." replied Dax.

" Thanks guys, your all the best." haiden said.

But what they didn't know was Tristan was listening to everything they said. She said to her self,"hm.. I wonder if maybe that psychic was right and she has an incarnation. if so is this mysterious girl her?"

Could this mysterious girl hold the power of the dead lover of Haiden? If so, then I must be having some good luck with me today, maybe after 20 long years I'll be able to kills those bastards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

--At Sapphire and Rogue's house--

Sapphire's POV

It's been three weeks since I bumped into that guy, but I can't seem to get him out of my head. He seems so familiar, like I knew him or something. It's so confusing. Well I guess I should get ready for work. I quickly made breakfast for Rogue and left her a note saying that I was going to work.(today was Rogue's day off)  
Then I quickly changed into my uniform, which consists of black pants and a red polo t-shirt with my name tag. and of course the name of the place,' D-cafe'.

While I was walking to work I kept feeling as though I was being watched. So I quickly looked around to see if I could see anyone, but like usual I didn't see anyone. this as been happening for the past 2 weeks. I don't know what to do. Anyway as I enter I see that there isn't that many customers. So I sign in then I grab some trays and deliver them,( yes I'm a waitress, i'm only 20 and starting college next year)

After I deliver all of them I get the orders of a group, from what I heard their names are, Roxi or what seems like a nickname, um i think i heard something about haiden, also i heard the name, sky and dax and arctic. I'm not sure. anyway when they looked up they looked like they saw a ghost. So i tried to act calm since the looks kinda freaked me out, i asked what they wanted to drink, they all said water. So I got them water and when I was about to deliver it I noticed that my name tag had fallen off. So then i delivered their water to them and was about

to look for my name tag when one of the females asked," Is your name Sapphire? "

" Y-Yea how did you know?" I asked the girl looked shocked and surprise but quickly composed herself and said," Well earlier I saw your name tag.

" oh." I said because I didn't believe her. I don't know why exactly but I just didn't.

-- With Haiden--

" Fuck!" I yelled," Where the hell are they?"

For some reason Roxanna,sky,dax, and arctic haven't come back yet, I thought they were just going to find some files on her. ughhhhhhhhhhhh. It's so hard keeping track of them. I wonder...

" Hey Ty!" I screamed at him.

I hear him sigh, " what is it haiden?"

" where the hell are they? and you know who I mean." i say as he enters the room.

" What do I look like? a baby-sitter? I don't know where they are and I don't really give a damn." he replied.

" very funny, I know that you know where they are." I say.

I hear him mutter,"oh fuck." then he says," fine i'll tell you as long as you don't kill the messenger."

" I won't." i replied getting very impatient.

" Well last time they called they said they found some info on her and where going to see her- Oh don't you glare at me you wanted to know!" he said," anyway, they are at the D-cafe where she's working.

" I'm gonna kill them!" I said.

So I jump in my convertible and drive the D-cafe. When I got there I was really pissed because of what I then saw, I saw them talking to her. I quickly went in and by the time I got to their table she was gone, so I decided to ask questions.

" What the hell are you doing here? and why were you talking to her?!" I asked.

" Well, as I'm sure Ty told you, we found some info on her, here look." replied Dax, while sliding a folder to me.

But before I will look in it I need my questions answered.

" Then why were you talking to her instead of coming to me with this??" I said.

" Well-" started Arctic but was interrupted by Sky.

" We wanted to see if she really looked like her." he told me.

" Fine, now that you saw her let's go." which came out more of a demand then a request.

" Just out of curiousity, what did you ask her, she looked surprised for a second when I saw her." I asked in a calm voice.

"well, umm.. We asked her what her name was." Said Arctic, that made me stop in my tracks.

" Well more precisely we asked if her name was Sapphire." said Dax.

I sighed. then I said," Why? and what did she say?"

" Well she said yes." Said Roxanna. My eyes got a little bit wider and i could tell the shock and surprise was written all over my face. In a second my face was composed and calm.  
" That's a weird coincedence." I stated. They all murmured that they agreed. I was about to ask them again why they asked but decided not to press the matter.


End file.
